


E5

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Kirk and Spock sort of talk pet play.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	E5

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“To use an Earth expression, Captain, a headband and detachable ‘tail’ do not a puppy make.” Spock punctuates his point by moving his horse up to the second level, conspicuously close to Jim’s queen. Jim logs that away and contemplates his next move. 

“There’s more to it,” he explains. His eyes trace the sleek lines of their pieces under the low light of Spock’s quarters, though his mind is mostly on their conversation. Everything about that last sentence seemed strange coming from Spock’s lips—colloquial wording, a grammatically awkward arrangement, even the use of ‘puppy’ instead of ‘dog’ or ‘canine.’ It’s a mark of just how far they’ve come. Jim’s fingers trace the lone pawn left on the first level, then withdraw. “It’s more about the _actions_, but you can get more gear, too. Collars, leashes, you name it... I’m sure we can find suitable Vulcan versions in the Synthesizer database.”

“Vulcans have no such creature,” Spock easily counters, but Jim was ready for that.

“Hence why I suggest we try _sehlat_ play instead. It might put it into terms you understand.”

“I do not understand the appeal of treating my mate as though he were a non-sentient being.”

Jim chuckles. He finally slides his pawn forward. It’s a small move, but he’s locked everywhere else and just buying time until Spock falls into his trap. Spock stares at the board as intensely as if Jim declared ‘check.’ While he waits on Spock’s next move, he explains, “It’s a game, Spock, like any other. It’s supposed to play with relationship and power dynamics. And of course, there are some fun bonuses, however silly you might find them.”

“I was never ‘silly’ with I-chaya.”

“But the things you did with him would be silly when done to me.” Spock lifts one dark brow. “For example, people pet and praise their animals in a way they wouldn’t humans.”

“Praise, Captain?”

“Yes. Imagine gently petting a sehlat and telling them they’re a ‘good boy’.”

Spock pauses, seeming to consider this, then answers, “While I-chaya was remarkably intelligent in many aspects, even he was not capable of understand complex speech. There would be no point in ‘praising’ him the way you suggest.”

If it were anyone else, Jim would sigh, exasperated. But it’s Spock, so he only dons an amused grin. Spock moves his knight three spaces. Then his eyes return to Jim’s, and Jim locks them together. He murmurs, “Maybe I just want to be pet and told I’m a good boy.”

Spock frowns. He clearly doesn’t understand. But after a long, conspicuously quiet minute, he reaches across the table anyway. He scratches lightly behind Jim’s ear and announces, “You are a good boy, Jim.”

Jim laughs. It isn’t nearly as sensual as it was in his head, but it’s twice as sweet. He maneuvers around the chessboard to peck Spock’s lips, then moves his horse past the knight’s empty space and chirps, “Checkmate.”


End file.
